ExFriends, Lovers and Brothers
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Charlie and Harry have an announcement for the entire family but what does Ron have to say about it? Warnings: Mpreg/Slash/Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

Ex-Friends, Lovers and Brothers

The Weasley family and friends were all seated around the table of the magically enlarged Burrow kitchen. There was Bill, Fleur and baby Vikki; the little girl had inherited her father's Weasley hair but asides from that was all Veela. Percy and his wife Audrey were sitting Percy fussing over his very pregnant wife. Fred was seated with his boyfriend Oliver trying to avoid looking at his ex. Angelina was ignoring him in favour of George having finally gotten over Fred. Hermione and Ron were holding hands, Hermione showing off the new engagement ring. Ron was glaring half-heartedly at Ginny and Draco who were snogging in the corner. Ron was the only one of the Weasley family who had anything nice to say about the no longer Malfoy heir. Lucius having disowned Draco soon after Voldemort's defeat when he and Ginny announced they had been going out since Harry and Ginny broke up and the Malfoy Lord did not want a so called "blood traitor" for his daughter-in-law this pushed Narcissa away who divorced Lucius in favour of her only son. Narcissa was sitting in the talking to her Potions Master lover who was the polar opposite to the vindictive dungeon bat of their Hogwarts days. Luna and Neville were also there for once not visiting foreign places discovering new magical plants (Neville) and creatures (Luna). This was the first Christmas they were all here together. Well except for Charlie and Harry. They had both said they'd be there but for some reason they'd both not been there. Andromeda was playing with Teddy and chatting with her newly reacquainted sister.

Eventually Harry and Charlie arrived both looking flushed. Hermione blushed at the sight of them. Ron looked envious thinking that Hermione had feelings for Harry again. Despite what Harry had said when he'd returned the fact that Harry had never settled down with anyone made him believe that his best friend had a thing for his fiancé.

'We've got something to tell you,' said Charlie.

'I think you'd better sit down,' said Harry nervously eyes flitting to Ron.

He was sure the rest of his adopted family would be fine about it but he was sure that Ron would be less than pleased about his announcement. Charlie placed a reassuring hand on Harry's back. Harry smiled back at Charlie.

'Oh so you're finally going to tell us you're going out?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'How did you-?' Harry began.

'Its mum she knows everything,' Charlie laughed.

Hermione smiled at her best friend glad he was finally coming out. Luna and Ginny too looked unsurprised while the others looked surprised they didn't seem to mind. Until….

'YOU'RE A FAGOT!' Ron shouted.

'Ron!' said Hermione shrilly.

'But he's … my brother …'

'Why do you think we broke up?' asked Ginny. 'It wasn't working and then Harry admitted he was attracted to guys.'

Ron seemed to get angry and punched Harry in the gut. Harry gasped clutching at his stomach.

'Fuck,' swore Charlie.

'I have to get him to the hospital now,' said Charlie urgently.

Charlie Apparated away leaving the rest of the family confused.

'Ron what have you done,' Hermione said.

'You knew!' Ron sounded betrayed.

'Yeah I walked in on them months ago,' Hermione glared at her fiancé. 'You know the only reason they didn't come out was because they fought you'd react like _this!_'

'I didn't mean to hurt them,' said Ron deflating.

'What won wit Harry?' asked three year old Teddy.

'Let's go and see,' said Luna.

They arrived at St. Mungo's and asked which ward Harry Potter was in. They were surprised to find it seemed to be the maternity ward. They were just outside his room when they heard a scream. They'd all heard this scream it was the scream Remus gave for Nymphadora the second she was killed. It was the scream Mrs Weasley had given when she'd heard her husband had been bitten. It was the scream Dennis had given when he found Colin had been killed. But to hear the sound of grief after the war was horrible they just entered to see a sobbing Harry completely distraught in Charlie's arms. He opened his tear stained eyes just as the clan came into view.

'Get out! Get out! Get out!' Harry cried looking at his once best friend.

'Look Harry I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to, I'm sorry' Ron said.

'Sorry? Sorry? You're sorry?' Harry's voice was getting more and more hysterical.

Charlie was trying, and failing, to comfort Harry his deep blue eyes with tears in them showing he too was hurt.

Ron wad getting annoyed it wasn't that bad surely.

'Look don't get worked up about it! It was just a punch you'll be up and walking in no time!'

'Yes I will,' agreed Harry. 'But … but … my baby won't be,'

He broke down into tears in Charlie's arms Charlie rubbing circles into Harry's back.

Ron couldn't believe it. Harry had been pregnant! That meant he'd killed his best friend's child … his niece or nephew … What had he done?

'What have I done?' Ron whispered.

This seemed to remind Harry that Ron was still here.

'Get out!' Harry ordered. 'Get out! Get out!' Harry began repeating again.

Mr Weasley took his son around the waist and pulled him out of the room. Ron had only seen his father angry a handful of times but this surpassed even the twin's Unbreakable Vow anger. Ron gulped.

'I hope you're very proud of yourself Ronald,' said Arthur deathly quiet. 'This was a shock for all of us but your behaviour was completely unacceptable! And now your actions have ripped the baby from Harry.'

Hermione had followed the two Weasleys out into the corridor as a Medi-Witch rushed passed into Harry's room.

'If Harry ever forgives you it'll be more than I expect from him,' said Hermione quietly. 'I can hardly look at you and it wasn't my child!'

'Hermione I'm sorry,'

'Sorry isn't going to bring our baby back!' Charlie said.

'How's Harry?' asked Arthur.

'He was getting over worked so he's been placed in a healing sleep,'

Mr Weasley and Hermione nodded.

'Ronald I can't even bare to look at you right now,' said Charlie. 'As of today you are no longer my brother!'

'Charlie,' cried Ron.

'Leave it,' Hermione said shoving the ring into Ron's hand.

'Mione,' Ron said.

'You can't expect them to treat you the same as they did before,' said Arthur quietly. 'Everyone's hurting! Go to your flat let everyone cool off for another few days. I should warn you while the others may forgive you Harry and Charlie have every right to hold this against you forever.'

'Harry will never forgive me,' said Ron. 'He'll forgive you for almost anything but harm someone he cares's about and he'll hate you forever.'

'That's going to be price to pay for my grandchild's life,'

Ron could detect a note of bitterness, anger, pain and disappointment in his father's voice. Mr Weasley turned around as he went to join the sleeping Boy Who Lived. Ron apparated away.

In time he would develop a cordial relationship with everyone but Harry and Charlie. He never did make it up with Hermione so ended up single and alone because Hermione had been the only one for him. Bill and Fleur had a set of blonde fraternal twins after Vikki; Dominique and Louis. Charlie and Harry had many children to accompany Teddy who lived with him along with Andromeda. There was James Sirius, Albus Regulus, Lily Luna, Remus Harry, Violet Belle, Henrietta Theodora, Jason Charles, Yvonne Starla. But they always remembered there would be first child. Percy had two girls; Molly and Lucy. Fred (the carrier) and Oliver had one daughter – June – who was the apple of her fathers' eyes. George and Angelina too had only one daughter – Roxanne. Ginny and Draco had there son Michael Harry with Harry as godfather. Luna and Neville had twin Lorcan and Lysander Longbottom. When Viktor Krum was signed to Oliver's team the two met up and were soon married; Rosetta and Hugo Krum were soon added to the extended family. At family gathering's at Christmas Harry avoided going anywhere near Ron despite all his attempted apologies.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a month after Harry had miscarried and he was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Charlie entered the room.

'Harry, are you okay?' asked Charlie softly.

'Fine,' said Harry bleakly.

Charlie sighed he was getting really worried about Harry. Charlie had to practically force feed Harry to get him to eat. Harry rarely talked or left the house, or even his bed. He was supposed to be starting work last week but hadn't felt up to it. Minerva had spoken to him about it; Harry as the new Defence teacher and Charlie as the Transfiguration teacher. Ever since they had come out the two young men had lived together. Charlie decided he was going to talk to Poppy about it today.

'Charlie,' smiled the motherly matron. 'How are you?'

'Worried about Harry,' admitted Charlie.

Poppy frowned, 'what's wrong with him?' she asked.

'He barely gets out of bed, barely eating, barely talking, he just sits in his pyjamas looking at the wall all day, I have to remind him to eat, drink, wash and go to the toilet.'

'That sounds like depression is there anything that could have caused this?' asked Poppy.

Charlie nodded, 'he miscarried.'

'Has he talked about it?' asked the matron.

Charlie thought about it, 'not really he shouted and cried then was put in a sleep.'

'Meaning the feelings were shut off before they were dealt with,' sighed the Healer.

'How do we help him?' asked Charlie.

'Get him talk about it,' said Madam Pomfrey. 'Make him see these accidents-'

'It wasn't an accident,' said Charlie with bitterness. 'My _brother_,' he said with bitterness, 'freaked when we told everyone we were together and he hit Harry … and … and …'

'And Harry miscarried,' said Poppy gently. 'You haven't dealt with it properly either.'

'My _brother _killed my child,' stressed Charlie. 'And I've been trying to help Harry through it all…. I can't loose both of them,' Charlie said after a pause.

'Harry has to move on he has to feel like he's in control of his own life,' Poppy said, 'if it was anyone else I'd suggest taking Ron to court but as he's your brother then…' she trailed off.

Charlie left with thoughts on his mind and literally walked into Snape.

'Weasley,' said Snape looking very much undignified on the floor.

'Sorry,' Charlie pulled the older man up. 'I was worried about Harry,' Charlie sighed. 'He's been slipping further and further into a depression since…'

Charlie trailed off but then found himself spilling everything to the Potions Master.

'So what do you think I should to do?' he finally asked.

Snape sighed, 'I can't tell you what to do one way or another but remember if this is what Harry needs then you have to make the decision between Harry and your brother.'

Charlie walked off deep in thought.

**ANY THOUGHTS ON WHAT CHARLIE SHOULD DO?**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie didn't know what to do. He knew his family, even if they weren't happy with Ron right now, wouldn't be thrilled that he was considering taking Ron to court but on the other hand he couldn't keep things going like this. He looked at Harry who was sleeping on his chest. The younger man was way too skinny and was stirring restlessly tears beneath his eyes. The Boy Who Lived was fast slipping into a depression and Charlie didn't know if he could catch him.

'Oh Harry, what am I going to do,' he sighed.

A few days later he had decided to talk to someone not connected with the Weasley, someone who he trusted as a friend. That was why he found himself on his knees by their fireplace talking to the overseer at the Romanian Dragon Reserve, Cornel Vaduva.

'Hey, Cory, you wouldn't mind talking for a minute,' Charlie asked.

'Of course, Charlie, what is the madder?' asked the Romanian.

Charlie sighed and explained the situation.

'I know you do not want hurt little brother. But if you want your Harry well again, you'll have to. If it were my Rodica I'd do anything to protect her,' proclaims Cory.

'But you are an only child,' Charlie reminded his friend.

Cory shrugged, 'true.'

Charlie said goodbye and went back to make Harry something that he would hopefully eat. The ex-dragon handler just hoped his family wouldn't kill him too much.


	4. Chapter 4

'Harry, east something, please anything,' Charlie was begging his boyfriend.

On the table between the all too skinny raven haired man with the bags under his eyes and the worried red head was a large steak pie. Harry had hardly touched his moving the food around the table morosely. He didn't eat more than a morsel of food a day.

'I'm not hungry,' the young man murmured.

'Harry,' sighed Charlie, 'we need to talk about the mis-'Charlie began.

Harry suddenly jumped up tears in his eyes looking more animated than he had in weeks.

'Don't say it! Don't say it!' the distraught, tear struck man cried. 'It will make it real,' he whispered before running into their room.

Charlie left the table coming in to find Harry, head buried on the soft white pillow sobbing. Charlie sat gently on the bed beside Harry where the ex-Dragon Handler stroked the raven haired man's hair.

'Harry,' Charlie said softly. 'We really are going to talk about what it happened. Because it did happen nothing can erase it.'

'But it was my fault,' murmured Harry. 'If I hadn't been standing so close to Ron, if I had told Ron in away that made him less angry, he was my best friend.'

'And my brother,' added Charlie. 'Listen to me Harry James Potter it was not your fault! The only one who was at fault is my brother and I'll show you by taking Ron to court.'

Harry looked at Charlie.

'I couldn't ask you to do that; he's your brother,' Harry said.

'You're not asking,' Charlie retorted. 'I'm doing! I've been thinking about this for a while,' he admitted. 'And that was my child, too, and you're the man I love.'

'But your family,' Harry said.

'We'll deal with that when we come,' Charlie shrugged. 'But I'll tell you this you mean more to me than all of them put together!'

Harry slowly, hesitantly nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron was moping about his house. His mother had once again refused to see him. He knew he shouldn't be too surprised; his mother prized children above all else. Hell look at the number of children she had! She had always wanted grandchildren. She may have already had pretty, little Vikki and Audrey who was due in a month. And of course Teddy who had was pretty much an honorary grandchild. But she was still angry that her son had lost her a third grandchild. Ron could understand that.

There was an angry knock at the door.

'Open up!' demanded the knocker that Ron recognized as Fay Dumbar the pretty, brunette Auror that had been in his year when he was in school.

Ron opened his door looking at Fay and Bem Kubwabo both who were looking completely serious. Ron noted they were both in their dark green robes. They must have been just out of the office.

'Oh hey Fay, Bem, how was work? Do you want to come in for a pot of tea?' Ron asked. Hey he needed all the friends he could get since his family, and friends weren't talking to him.

The blue eyed girl and the dark haired young man exchanged uncomfortable looks. About their colleague

'We're sorry, Ron,' Fay said sincerely.

'But we've come to arrest you for the assault of Defence Against the Dark Arts Master, Harry James Potter, and the crime of secondary miscarriage,' Bem took over.

Ron just gaped he couldn't believe his best friend and Charlie had betrayed him. While he stood there in shock Bem placed on him unbreakable handcuffs.

'You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence,' warned Fey.

Ron just gaped as his two colleagues dragged him away.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy was working in his office for Kingsley when his assistant a weedy little eighteen year old Muggle-Born, Graham Green, had come in all a diver. The boy was very intelligent and ambitious; if he wasn't a Muggle-Born Percy was sure he'd end up in Slytherin. He always had everything under control and rarely let himself get out of control that was why his panicked Percy was shocked and was sure there was something wrong.

'What's the matter with you?' demanded Percy.

Graham wouldn't meet the red head's eyes.

'Nothing, sir,' Graham said hurriedly.

Percy frowned, 'Green,' warned the young man.

'It's your brother, Ron, they've arrested him,' Graham explained.

Percy was shocked, 'what for?' he demanded.

'Assaulting Harry Potter,' Graham replied.

'The miscarriage,' muttered Percy under his breath. Then to his assistant, 'if anyone asks I've left to speak to Kingsley.'

'Yes, sir,' nodded Graham.

Percy then Flooed home so that he could tell his mother in private.

Molly Weasley had seen many things in her fifty-one years of life. She had seen two wars. She had fought in the second war. She had lost her brothers to the cause. She had seen and Weasley and Malfoy couple after generations of hostility. A teen defeating the most powerful wizard in the world! She was still outraged at her son killing her would be grandchild. She hadn't seen Harry, Charlie, or Ron since that day. Her two sons and the orphan she counted as a son. She supposed Ron was feeling guilty and the young couple were recovering from the shock. That was when her third son Flooed in.

'Percy,' she looked at her son in shock.

'I thought I should tell you Ronald's been taken into custody,' Percy had never exactly lost that arrogance that rivalled Draco's.

'Custody,' Molly's eyes widened she hadn't liked the choices that Ron had made but that didn't mean that she wanted her baby boy in prison.

'Charlie,' Percy explained.

'Oh,' Molly sat down on the couch. 'I understand,' she murmured. 'I just wish it hadn't come to this.'

'Do you want me to see them?' asked Ginny who coming down still dressed in a pale green nightgown and hearing them talk.

'Would you?' asked Molly relieved that she didn't have to do it.

Ginny nodded and went back up to get changed she pulled on a simple long white shirt and black leggings with white robes flung over them. She then flung a some Floo powder into the grate saying, 'Hogwarts; Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher's Chambers.'

Appearing in Harry and Charlie's living room she looked around but couldn't see anyone.

'Come on Harry eat, please,' she heard her brother begging.

'Not hungry,' Harry murmured.

Ginny was surprised at how low he sounded. Entering their bedroom Ginny gasped when she saw her ex. Harry had large rings around his eyes making him look like a zombie. This thought was furthered by how pale and thin he looked as though he hadn't been outside in months. The light in his eyes that had always attracted her to him as a teenager seemed so dim it was almost out. He looked grubby as if he hadn't been washing. Charlie was sitting beside him begging him to eat the porridge. Charlie eventually gave up noticing Ginny.

'What's wrong with him?' Ginny gasped.

'Depression,' Charlie explained, 'he feels as if he can't control anything anymore thanks to the miscarriage.'

'Ron,' Ginny understood.

'According to Poppy the only way to make him in control is if he can't blame himself anymore. If it's legally proved that it was Ron,' Charlie said the name of his brother with complete bitterness.

Ginny nodded, 'I'll help,' she then smiled wanly, 'you know I originally came to try and talk you out of this.'

Charlie nodded, 'I better sit with him try and convince him to get out of bed.'

'I'll tell mum what happened,' Ginny left to tell their mum.

When she had finished telling Molly Weasley what had happened the mother had tears in her eyes.

'Oh that poor boy,' she muttered.

Hermione had heard what had happened and came to see Ron in his cell. Ron looked up when she came.

'Hermione,' he squeaked in surprise a smile spreading on his face.

'You know you have no one to blame but yourself,' Hermione said.

'It was Harry who put me here,' Ron retorted.

'No it was you,' Hermione said.

'I knew he'd never forgive me but this-'he began.

'Harry blames himself,' Hermione interjected brown eyes flashing angrily. 'He's fallen into a depression I've been helping Charlie but it's no good he decided that the only way for Harry to stop blaming himself if it was legally proved that it was you not him.'

Ron winced, 'so it was Charlie?' he asked.

Hermione nodded and left Ron staring after her retreating back.

'I love you, Hermione,' he called.

Hermione stiffened and stopped for a second before she too left. If you had seen her eyes you would have realised she was crying silently. She holed herself in her office for the rest of the day refusing to talk to anyone.

Arthur was starting to feel very paranoid there seemed to be a rumour floating about if the continued mutterings of those at the Ministry were anything to go by. But the strange thing was whenever he entered the room or came within hearing distance they would quickly shut up. At lunch he entered the canteen where the plump cook gave him a very odd look. He was going to sit down with Basil when he saw Hermione looking very red eyed in a corner on her own. Feeling sorry for the young woman he sat beside her.

'Are you okay?' he asked her.

Hermione's lip quivered a bit but didn't reply.

'Do you want to talk about it?' he asked kindly.

'Ron's been arrested,' she stuttered, 'because of Harry and Charlie.'

Arthur closed his eyes he had hoped it wouldn't come to that.

'Harry's been depressed Charlie hopes he'll come out of it this way,' she explained. 'I visited him in the cells and … he told me he loved me but he hurt Harry and Harry's like a little brother to me,' she said. 'I won't let him be hurt!'

Arthur nodded, 'so that's why everyone's looking at me oddly.'

Hermione nodded and the two sat in companionable silence for some time.

Just before classes started Andromeda and Teddy came. Andromeda had agreed to look after Harry whilst Charlie was working. She tried to keep Teddy away from the young man due to his miscarriage. Today when she entered Harry was sitting up on the bed frowning at the wall apparently deep in thought.

'Andy,' greeted the twenty year old.

Andy started in surprise it was very unusual for Harry to volunteer to speak. Okay it was one word but it was a start.

'How are you?' she asked gently.

Harry merely shrugged. The widow suppressed a sigh when the young man did so. She knew that talking about what he was feeling was a bit beyond him as of yet.

'What have you got up to today?' she asked.

This time no response but that didn't surprise Andy she knew that he often refused to so much as get dressed. Looking she realised this was exactly the case.

'Ron's arrested,' Harry said suddenly.

Andy looked up in surprise.

'How does that make you feel?' Andy asked.

Again there was no response.

'You know if you ever want to talk I'll be there for you,' she said quietly before the alarm went off and went to check on Teddy.

Percy came in from work that night to a plate of hot steak pie.

'Tuck in,' encouraged his pregnant wife.

'Thank you, Audrey, dear,' Percy smiled across the small table as he began to eat.

Audrey told her of her day. Percy then hesitated.

'Ron was arrested because of what happened last month,' Percy said quietly.

'I don't blame Harry for that,' muttered the pregnant woman placing a hand on her swollen belly. 'I'd have done the same.'

Percy nodded, 'I'd just got used to having our family back together again after I abandoned them and now…' he trailed off.

Audrey gave her husband an understanding look, 'I know but think how it must be for Harry knowing his best friend took away his child. And what if Ron had caused little one here to miscarry how would you feel?'

Percy gulped and gaped at his wife before nodding, 'I didn't seem it like that,' he admitted.

Audrey smiled again, 'you're not carrying a baby,' she replied.

That evening when Draco came around to pick Ginny up for their date at Les Sorcière Surprise, in the magical part Paris. The young man was surprised to see that Ginny seemed rather out of it.

'Are you okay?' he asked as she continued to play with her Niçoise Salad.

Ginny sighed, 'Harry's depressed.'

Draco tried to ignore the squirm of jealously, pain and fear as his girlfriend spoke about her gay ex-boyfriend. Ginny had obviously noticed and gave him a smile.

'And Charlie's had Ron arrested,' she added.

'That must be hard for your family,' Draco said hesitantly.

Ginny nodded, 'mum's really upset but I think most people are siding more with Harry and Charlie.'

'Well they are the one's who were wronged,' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Ron's still my brother,' Ginny said sharply.

Draco sighed, 'Gin I'm sorry I don't have any siblings.'

Ginny nodded, 'I know I just wish he'd never done that!'

'Me too,' agreed Draco.

There was a silence between them as they finished their starters and moved onto their main and desserts. Draco Apparated Ginny home where he left with a parting kiss where he Apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts where his mother lived with Severus in his dungeons. She didn't mind so much as with her pallor even the slightest sunlight burnt her. Draco had once joked that she could be a vampire until she reminded him that he would them be a vampire's son.

'Mother, Severus,' Draco called.

'Draco,' smiled Narcissa as the three reclined on the sofa.

'Ronald Weasley's in prison for causing Harry to loose his child,' Draco said suddenly.

'I knew he was considering it,' murmured Severus, 'I didn't think he'd actually do it!'

'Apparently he has,' agreed Draco.

The next day Ginny was playing for the Harpies against Puddlemere United. After the match where, embarrassingly, her brother's boyfriend's team beat them 500 to 210. Oliver came to speak to her after the match.

'Didn't see Ron out there today,' he commented, 'he comes to all your matches even after…' he trailed off.

'He was arrested a couple of days ago because of what happened with Harry,' she explained.

Oliver looked shocked but nodded. Oliver told Fred who in turn told George who told Angelina. On the way home they met with Bill who found out the news and then Fleur knew. Neville and Luna found out when the Prophet got hold of the information.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the trial approached quickly the night before Charlie had to get Severus to force the Draught of Living Death down Harry's throat so he could sleep.

'Thanks,' smiled the transfiguration professor.

Severus didn't answer leaving without a word. Charlie wasn't worried not an insult was basically Snape's version of a "your welcome".

The morning came and Charlie dragged Harry out of bed and into the shower and then into smart black robes which hung of his skinny frame.

'I can't do this,' the wizard sobbed into his boyfriend's shoulder.

'Sure you can,' smiled Charlie, 'you've done plenty of other scary stuff before why should this be any different. Come on let's get to court.'

At half ten they arrived. Harry tensed and leaned into Charlie's shoulder as Ron was led in.

'It's okay,' Charlie rubbed Harry's back. 'It's okay,' he reassured the raven haired boy, 'it's okay,' he repeated.

Then the trial began. All of those there when Harry had miscarried told the Wizengamont. His healer informed them of Harry's mental state. Harry too told them what had happened trying, and failing, not to cry. Ron was soon sentenced to prison. And after he was lead away Harry did something he hadn't done in months. The Boy Who Lived smiled. It didn't by any means mean he was better but it meant he was healing.


End file.
